


Hots at the hot springs

by Prawnperson



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of Internalised Homophobia, Bathing, Cheesefest basically, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Genderbend, Self-Indulgent, Suggestive Themes, Warlie is a lesbian disaster, Wilma does a science, haha boobs, hotsprings, sexy middle aged French lesbian...c’mon, you’re all sleeping on these genderbends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Some genderbend nonsense
Relationships: Warlie/Wolga (Don’t Starve), Warly/Wolfgang (Don't Starve)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Hots at the hot springs

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Victoria came up with these names because I am an unoriginal piece of orange peel. Just to make double sure—  
> Warly: Warlie  
> Wolfgang: Wolga (pronounced Wolya)  
> Wilson: Wilma

“Hmmm...”

Warlie sighs, scrubbing at her forearms as the water around her steams, topped by a strange, milky sort of froth from the wonderful little spheres of soap Wilma managed to create. They smell so good, a little bit sweeter than she’s used to, but still with that wonderful hint of lavender that this entire island seems to possess. She just adores the smell of lavender, it never fails to calm her down.

So great is her calmness that she doesn’t really notice the sound of approaching footsteps. Warlie can’t remember the last time any of them got a chance to relax this fully, and she’s so determined to make the most of it, so it’s really little wonder that even the sound of very low humming doesn’t alert her. No, she’s so contented that it takes a shadow actually looming over her for her to open her eyes and—

“Oh!”

The presence of Wolga is so startling that it, thankfully, causes her to slip a bit lower into the water, covering almost everything she would like to be covered with the string of bubbles that sit atop the water like pearls.

“Wolga, I-I didn’t hear you coming, or...is there something wrong?”

Don’t focus on the fact she’s in a towel, Warlie thinks to herself, because the mere thought of thinking about it is too much, she knows she’ll embarrass herself, she’s prone to being foolish when things like this occur.

“Wolga is waiting turn. Small lady does not mind?”

Say yes, Warlie thinks, again to herself. Tell her politely that you would like to bathe in private like any rational single grownup, thank you for asking, goodbye.

“N-not at all.”

And Wolga grins at that, all pleasantness, genuinely friendly and happy. Warlie feels like she should dislike this more than she does. She feels like being naked in front of her crush—a crush she isn’t supposed to have—should feel like the most mortifying thing in the world, and yes, it’s embarrassing, but she doesn’t quite feel so bad that she wants to jump into the first wormhole that leads to a hound mound. 

Just when the awkward silence begins to set in, Wolga sits down and actually dapples her fingers in the water near the edge of the hot spring. 

“Is very pretty here. Full of funny little veggie rats. Wolga likes them!”

“Oh, they, uh, yes. They are quite interesting. Wilma, she seemed fascinated by them...”

“Science lady likes all little mousy things!”

Wolga tips her head back and laughs. The sound is rich and full and warm. Warlie is glad she’s sitting, because it makes her legs turn to volt goat jelly. 

The small talk continues, Wolga so comfortable with it all that Warlie feels herself start to relax a little more, too. It’s a different kind of relaxation, one that leaves a feeling of incredible, burning warmth pooling like liquid in the pit of her belly, sweet as syrup and, oh—

She’ll have to leave soon. She can’t take too long. It’s not like they’re timed, but Wolga is waiting, even though there are many free hot springs around the place. Perhaps Wolga is unwilling to bathe in front of her? But no, that seems most unlikely, she is far too nice to put others through things that would make her feel uncomfortable, far too good natured to ever use it as an excuse to tease. It cannot possibly be to spend more time with Warlie for that reason, no, that can only be her.

But, the chance seems to be larger than first thought when Warlie looks up at Wolga she finds a rosy dust covering her strong features. It looks nicer than it has any right to. 

“I just have to rinse my hair and then I will be done.”

“Want help?”

“Y-uh, no. No, uh, thank you, Wolga, no. Thank you.”

Is that...is that a sign?

Warlie decides to rip the bandaid off when she cautiously checks her fingertips and notices they’re turning pruny. The sail cloth towel is just at her side, all she has to do is get up and turn around and wrap herself up. She doesn’t understand why the notion brings not only feelings of embarrassment, but unfamiliar ones of excitement, ones that Warlie doesn’t feel very often. Ones she has started to feel a lot more lately. They turn her thoughts in such directions and then she finds herself unable to reign them in again.

The hints she drops that she’s about to get up go entirely unnoticed by Wolga, who is still chatting cheerily. If she waits for her to get it, she’ll dissolve like sugar in melted butter in the hot water. 

With a deep breath, Warlie hoists herself out of the hot spring, turns her back to Wolga, and wraps the towel around herself. Her body sends out a great many signals. Good. Nervous. Hot. Hot. Very, very hot. She can hardly handle it all at once like that, so she bids Wolga a pleasant goodbye and flees the scene like she’s just committed some heinous crime by simply having the audacity to wash her hair out. 

And just when Warlie thinks she’s safe, just when she thinks she’s far enough away, she turns back towards the pools. Wolga is, of course, significantly taller, meaning that where the water sits for them will obviously not be the same. Warlie doesn’t know why she’s surprised to see that the water just comes up above Wolga’s naval and nothing more.

Wolga sees her looking and waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/questions are greatly appreciated!


End file.
